Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Kimmytrainer
Summary: So sorry I had to change this!     Hikaru and Waya invite their insei friends, Haze Go club friends, and Sakei over to Waya's and play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Waya gives away the two rivals' secrets. YAOI, HikaruxAkira, and other pairings.


Okay, guys, so I'm here to tell you that I can't change this story back. Why, you ask? Well, somehow the original got deleted. And I was re-reading this and saw my comments and got really annoyed that they weren't true, so I decided to update them. And I'm really sorry-I only found out it was deleted because I was going to change this back (my friends don't have a clue what Hikaru no Go is).

Anyways….

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go, because if I did, these pairings would exist. Oh, and the characters in these pairings would constantly be embarrassed to the point of torture in order to get them together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a Saturday night, and Hikaru was having a party. The weird thing was, the party was at Waya's apartment. Hikaru had asked Waya if he could have a party there if he brought the food and drinks, promised to clean up afterwards, and, of course, invited Waya. Waya naturally agreed, which it why the two of them were there now, along with Akari, Kumiko, Kaneko, Mitani, and Kaga, who he knew from the Haze Go club, and Isumi, Akira, Nase, Fuku, and Saeki. Tsutsui wasn't able to make it, as he already had a date with his girlfriend. Oichi had declined the offer, not wanting to "party it up," as he said, copying Hikaru. Like Ochi, Akira didn't really want to party either, but Hikaru convinced him to come anyway. After all, it was rare that he actually had _time_ for such things.

Now, as the eleven of them sat in Waya's apartment talking, Kaga had gotten bored. Of course, he just _had_ to say, "Hey, you guys, let's play "Seven Minutes in Heaven."

The others looked at him, surprised. "But," Saeki said, "there are only four girls, and there are seven guys."

"So?" Waya said, making sure not to mention that two of those guys were definitely gay, and liked each other. "We can play anyway. That's the good thing about this game."

"Yeah," Kaga said. "It's not like you _have_ to make out with whoever you end up in the closet with."

Waya snorted, then looked at Hikaru. "In the closet is right." Hikaru glared at him.

"So, are we gonna play?" Kaga asked.

"Yeah," Waya said. "Isumi? Shindou?"

"Why not?" Isumi said.

"Fine," Hikaru said, still annoyed at Waya.

"I will," Akari said, then Kumiko and Kaneko agreed. "Mitani?"

"Whatever," Mitani said, meaning yes.

"I guess," Saeki said.

"Sure," Fuku said.

"…" Akira was silent.

"Touya?" Hikaru asked.

Akira looked at him, and sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to his rival. "Alright."

Hikaru grinned, and Waya smirked. Of course Akira would say yes when Hikaru asked.

"Now, who goes first?" Waya asked.

"How do we decide that?" Isumi asked.

"Let's nominate someone to go!" Akari said. "Then we can spin that person around a lot and they point at someone, and that person has to go, too."

"Okay," Fuku said.

"I nominate Shindou," Waya said.

"I second that nomination," Isumi said, knowing what Waya was up to.

"I third it," Kaga said, and Kaneko agreed. Everyone else didn't really care.

"Hey, why me?" Hikaru yelled at his friends. No one answered him, though. Kaga and Waya just pulled him to a standing position and began to spin him.

"Whoa!" Hikaru said. He started teetering around a bit, and Waya decided that was the perfect way to get him to point the right way. He stopped Hikaru from falling just as the partial blonde was facing Akira.

"Do you choose the person right in front of you?" Waya asked, smirking at Akira, who had a panicked look on his face.

"Y-yeah," Hikaru replied. "I feel… dizzy…."

"You may want to open your eyes, Shindou," Saeki said, warily. Hikaru opened his eyes, saw the green haired boy in front of him, and said, "Please tell me I'm seeing things."

"Nope," Waya said. He saw the flash of hurt pass over Akira's face at Hikaru's comment, but didn't mention it.

"This is why I didn't think we should play this," Saeki said. "There are too many guys."

Waya laughed. "This time was ironic, though."

"Why, because we're rivals?" Akira asked.

"No," Waya said. "Because you like each other."

…

…

…

Awkward Silence.

As everyone realized what Waya just said, they all looked at Hikaru and Akira, who both sported very red faces.

"Before you find away around it," Isumi said to the two boys, who turned their faces toward him, "it's true. Although I don't approve of how Waya told you that."

Akari then said, "…Hikaru, you're gay?"

"…Yeah…" Hikaru answered. Akira looked at him, feeling extremely giddy. He was amazingly relieved to know that his feelings were returned. That information didn't seem to make everyone else as thrilled as he, though.

Akari said, frowning, "So, I liked a gay guy for four years of my life…." When she saw the funny looks she got she said, "Not anymore! I like Mitani-kun now!" Then she realized what she said and blushed, covering her mouth. Her wide eyes were now focused on the floor, afraid to look her crush in the face. There was a moment of silence, and then…

"As long as your old crush is over," someone said. Then they walked in front of her and reached a hand down to help her up.

Seeing the hand, Akari looked up, straight into Mitani's eyes. "What?"

"Come on. Those two," Mitani said, looking at Hikaru and Akira, "don't seem like they're moving anytime soon. We can go first, if you want."

Akari's eyes widened even more, and she blushed. "Sure." She took the offered hand and got up, and the two walked over to Waya's empty walk-in closet, went inside, and shut the door.

A moment later, Kaneko said, "Shindou, Akari just took your turn."

Hikaru looked at her. "Oops," he said, sheepishly.

Waya smirked. "There's another walk-in closet in the other room."

Hikaru blushed, then said, "Okay." He reached his hand down to help Akira up, then pulled him towards the other room. Akira was still in a bit of a daze, so he didn't object at all.

"Wow," Nase said when the two were out of earshot.

"Yeah," Isumi said.

"Those two…" Waya said, shaking his head. "They're so dense. They've been crazy about each other for a while."

"Really?" Kaneko asked.

"Yeah. They're sixteen now, so I'd say it's been about two years."

"That's nuts," Saeki said. "How did you know that?"

"Shindou told me, and Akira was obvious once I knew it was an option."

"Ah."

"Yeah, and Shindou was an insei with us. He did act weird around Touya, and was always really interested when we mentioned him," Fuku said.

"But he always said it was because they were rivals," Nase pointed out.

"Um…" Kumiko interrupted, "Maybe that was just a cover-up?"

"Nah," Kaga said. "Shindou was obsessive four years ago, so it doesn't match up."

"And they're definitely rivals," Isumi said.

"Yeah," Saeki said. "You should see them when they play each other."

"Oh, you mean how they argue a lot?" Akari asked.

Everyone looked at her. "Touya _argues_?" Nase asked.

"I guess that's not what you meant then… and yeah, he does. I asked Hikaru once what Go salon he goes to, and when I went there a few days later, the two were arguing. The girl at the counter says it's a regular thing, and everyone knows when to leave the area, so I guess they argue a lot."

"…Wow," Saeki said.

"That's not something you expect from Touya," Kumiko said.

"Yeah. But I guess that's what Shindou can do to people," Fuku said.

"Although the only other person he regularly argues with is Waya," Isumi said.

"Yeah," Waya said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bit later, Akari, Kaga, Mitani, and most of the others were all conversing when Hikaru and Akira returned, hand in hand.

"So you guys are finally done, huh?" Mitani asked. Akari, Nase, Fuku, and Kumiko all blushed.

"Y-yeah," Hikaru mumbled.

Kaga grinned slyly. "Mitani and Akari came back after seven minutes, like they were supposed to." Akira and Hikaru blushed. "When you two didn't, we sent Saeki to check on you." Now Saeki blushed.

"I heard some… noises… so I came back and we continued the game here," Saeki said, his face completely red, rivaling the other two boys' faces.

"Sorry," Hikaru said, as Akira didn't seem to be in the mood for talking. "So, I assume Waya and Isumi are going now, since they're the only ones gone?"

"Yeah. I'm a bit worried, though," Nase said.

"Why?"

"Isumi likes Waya."

"…Oh."

"How do you know that?" Fuku asked.

"I can tell. He blushed when I asked him about it," Nase replied.

"And does Waya like him back?" Akira asked, apparently willing to add his two cents.

"I don't know," Nase said. "Saeki-san, do you know?"

"No," Saeki admitted. "He's never mentioned it to me."

"Oh, okay. Well, for Isumi's sake, I hope he does."

They all agreed. A couple minutes later, when Isumi and Waya returned, their red faces and swollen lips said it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, you guys, I'm really sorry! I wish I could change it back for you!

Please review!


End file.
